lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lostpedia-Interview:Keir O'Donnell
:Sam McPherson ist für dieses Interview verantwortlich. ---- Keir O'Donnell ist ein Schauspieler der einen kurzen Gastauftritt in der 1. Staffel von Lost hat. Obwohl er als Claires Freund Thomas nur eine relativ kleine Rolle hat, hat er einen wichtigen Einfluss auf die Handlung, da er der Vater von Aaron ist. Das Interview wurde über E-Mail geführt. ---- Lostpedia: Wie bist Du erstmals zu der Arbeit bei Lost gekommen? Gibt es irgendwelche interessanten Geschichten vom Casting? Als ich vorgesprochen und die Rolle bekommen habe, wurde das gesamte Skript immer noch nicht veröffentlicht und ich hatte daher keine Ahnung, wo die Episode hinführt. Erst als ich in Hawaii angekommen bin, habe ich das ganze Ding bekommen. Josh Holloway (Sawyer..... naja ich denke ihr wisst das wahrscheinlich!) was einige Jahre lang der Nachbar von meinem Bruder, daher haben wir früher Basketball gespielt und zusammen gegrillt. Ich hab meinen Bruder besucht, als Josh vorbeigekommen ist und gesagt hat, dass er bei Lost ist. Wir waren alle aufgeregt, hatten aber keine Ahnung, dass es so stark einschlagen würde. Also als ich vorgesprochen habe, wusste ich nur durch Josh von der Sendung. Ich wurde in Sydney geboren und hab dort gelebt bis ich 10 war, daher hat es mir Spaß gemacht, den Akzent wieder zu verwenden. Lostpedia: Siehst Du dir die Sendung an? Wenn ja, bist Du ein Gelegenheitsfan oder ein eher ernsthafter Zuschauer? Hast Du einen Lieblingscharakter oder eine Lieblingsepisode? Ich hasse es, das zuzugeben, aber insgesamt habe ich nur ein paar Folgen der ersten Staffel gesehen. Meine Freunde sind alle ausgesprägte Lost-Fans, also halten sie mich mit der Handlung up to date. Da ich nur subjektiv sein kann muss ich sagen, dass mein Lieblingscharakter Aaron ist! Lostpedia: Wie war es, mit den Schauspielern und der Mannschaft von Lost zu arbeiten? Ich hatte richtig Glück, dass ich nach Hawaii gekommen bin. Ich dachte, weil meine einzigen Szenen Rückblenden in Australien sind, würden sie wahrscheinlich in Los Angeles gedreht werden, aber die ganzen Schauspieler und Mitarbeiter waren auf Hawaii, also hat es sich für mich ganz gut ergeben. Meine Episode ( ) war noch ziemlich am Anfang der Sendung und sie haben mehrere Episoden gleichzeitig gedreht. Die Mannschaft war großartig und hat sehr schnell gearbeitet. Lostpedia: Lost ist noch nicht wirklich in Fahrt gekommenm, als Du dazugekommen bist. Was waren deine Gedanken dazu? Hast Du gedacht, dass es der Hit wird, zu dem es wurde? Das ist wahr. Als ich die Rolle bekommen habe, waren sie gerade mit dem bearbeiten der ersten Episode fertig, daher haben sie sie mir zum Ansehen zugeschickt. Sofot als ich sie gesehen habe wusste ich, dass es etwas ganz besonderes werden würde und dass die Leute reagieren würden. Die Pilotfolge kam im Fernsehen, als ich auf Hawaii war und wurde über Nacht zu einem Riesenhit. Ich war nur glücklich, Teil von etwas zu sein, dass die Leute mögen, hatte aber keine Ahnung von dem Erfolg und der Relevanz meines Charakters. Die Autoren sind so clever und die Schauspieler, Regisseure und Mitarbeiter haben offensichtlich etwas gefunden, mit dem sie Fans auf der ganzen Welt gewinnen können. Lostpedia: Eine Gemälde von Thomas sind seit deinem Auftritt in der Sendung wieder aufgetaucht. Was denkst Du, was das bedeutet? Wirst Du irgendwann in der Zukunft nochmal auftreten? Das wurde mir erzählt! Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich keine Ahnung von der Wichtigkeit. Alles was ich weiß ist dass die Kunstabteilung großartige Arbeit mit meinen Gemälden geleistet hat! Ich würde gerne nochmal auftreten. Meine Freunde haben jede Menge Theorien entwickelt, warum und wie Thomas noch einmal auftreten könnte. Lostpedia: Für so eine kleine Rolle hatte dein Charakter einen großen Einfluss auf die Geschichte (der Vater von Aaron, der Grund warum Claire auf der Insel ist). Wie fühlt es sich an, so ein bleibender Teil der Mythologie zu sein? Es ist großartig. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass diese eine Episode von meinem Charakter 4 Jahre später immer noch so relevant sein würde. Ich kriege immer noch Briefe von Fans, die gerade die erste Staffel gesehen haben, was wirklich cool ist. Es ist auch nett, in der Lage zu sein, meine Rolle so einfach zu beschreiben. Wenn die Leute fragen, wen ich gespielt habe, sage ich immer „Kennt ihr Aaron? Naja, ich bin sein Daddy!“. Lostpedia: Was hast Du seit deinem Auftritt bei Lost gemacht und was planst Du für die Zukunft? Kurz nach der Lost-Episode habe ich Todd Cleary in „Die Hochzeits-Crasher“ gespielt. Danach war ich in „The Break-up“, „Vince Vaughn's Wild West Comedy Show“, „Pathology“, „Amusement“, ein paar TV-Episoden und Independentfilmen. Ich habe gerade einen Film als Gegenspieler von Kevin James abgedreht, der von Adam Sandler produziert wird. Er heisst „Der Kaufhaus Cop“ und kommt am 16. Januar 2009 in die Kinos und ich drehe gerade mehrere Episoden einer neuen FX-Show namnes „Sons of Anarchy“. Besucht meine Website für weitere Details.